Package
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Regina sends Emma a package with a very particular motive.


**A/N: Reviews feed my writing soul. **

Emma Swan jumped in her seat as a loud knock woke her abruptly from her mid afternoon nap. Her cheek was smeared with drool and she blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the light that assaulted her pupils. The blonde scrunched her face up in confusion and stretched before pushing her chair back to give her room to stand. The loud knocking resumed again and Emma groaned, stomping over to the door. "Just a minute!" she grumbled.

A young man, barely 18, stood nervously on the other side of the doorstep, a brown cardboard box balanced in his right hand with a signature sheet in his left. He flashed the blonde a weak smile. "E-Emma Swan?" he stuttered. "This was s-supposed to be personally delivered to you early this morning, but for some reason it got lost in the back of my truck a-and…" the mailman's voice trailed off and he eyed Emma nervously, waiting for a backlash of some kind.

Emma extended her arms and grabbed the package out of the boy's hands. She scrunched up her face in confusion. "I wasn't expecting a package," she informed. The blonde narrowed her eyes and studied the box for a moment, trying to determine who had sent it. She could recognize that handwriting anywhere – Regina.

"Uh…." The mailman shuffled from foot to foot, his arm extended waiting for Emma to sign the confirmation sheet.

"Oh, sorry." The blonde grabbed the clipboard and scribbled her name quickly before practically throwing it into the boy's chest. She closed the door to her office and walked back to her desk, the box snug under her arm. Emma gently placed the package on the center of the table. Her mind was racing. Why the hell would Regina _send_ her something? They _lived_ together , for Christ's sake. Emma's brow furrowed and her forehead wrinkled as she dug into one of her drawers to search for a pair of scissors. She opened them and used one side as a blade, cutting through the tape and cardboard in one swift motion. The box opened easily and she dug her hand deep inside, pushing aside a large abundance of peanut packaging. Emma almost gasped when her eyes met the contents of the delivery.

A black belted harness lay at the bottom along with a deep red – Regina _would _– strap on dildo. The blonde could feel her skin turning a deep shade of red as a blush took over. Emma practically leapt for the door, locking the main lock along with the deadbolt. She took a deep breath and, after taking a moment to steady herself, walked back over to her desk. The blonde lowered her shaking hands and picked up the harness, studying the main buckle as well as the two smaller ties that would fasten it to each side of the wearer's hips. Emma placed it neatly back in the box and dug a little deeper for the phallic attachment, only to find there was a hand written note folded in the corner. A smile tugged at her lips as she began to read.

_My dear Ms. Swan,_

_I hope my package finds you well. I expect you to be ready and willing to put it to good use this evening when you arrive home._

_Regina_

Emma let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. Her hands were shaking as she picked up the two pieces of the contraption, holding them up to the crotch of her pants to assess what it would look like on her. The red blush on her face now shifted to an even darker maroon and she shook her head, throwing the pieces back into the box and resting her face in her palms. _Ready and willing to put it to good use_. Did Regina expect her to wear it home? How the actual hell was she supposed to fit _that_ within the confines of her skinny jeans? The blonde exhaled once more then stood, closing the box tightly and tucking it beneath her arm. She glanced at the clock out of the corner of her eye – 4:30pm. _Fuck_. Regina was probably expecting her any minute. She unlocked the door and darted her eyes around the station, making sure no one else was in the vicinity. Assured that the coast was clear, Emma shuffled over to the women's bathroom.

She locked herself in the stall and pulled her dark blue jeans down, letting them fall around her ankles. The belt seemed easy enough. Emma opened it as she would any other belt, wrapping it around her thin waist before fastening it toward the front. The metal was cold and invading against her warm skin.

Emma bent over and grabbed the deep red dildo from the bottom of the box. '_Easy enough_,' she thought to herself as she realized the hole at the front of the belt was the perfect size for the toy. The blonde reached inside the belt and pushed the plastic piece down and out so it was protruding through the opening at the front of the black leather. The base was pressed deliciously against her clit; she couldn't stifle the moan that quickly bubbled from the depths of her throat.

Emma bent at the waist and pulled her jeans back up, struggling to get them over her hips with the plastic between her legs. Hell, she could barely get the damned things on completely on a _normal _day, let alone with a toy protruding from her crotch. The blonde stuck one hand down the front of her pants, twisting and turning and maneuvering the appendage so it would lay as flat as possible. She jumped and tugged, losing her footing for a moment and landing face first into the door of the bathroom stall. "Fuck," Emma hissed. 'I better get something out of this,' she growled to herself before fastening the button to her jeans and leaving the bathroom, the empty box in her right hand.

She stood in front of the mirror, resting her hands on her hips and turning from side to side. The bulge was dreadfully obvious regardless of which way she stood. Emma took a deep breath and shrugged. If she was going to play the part right for Regina – and _boy_, was she planning to – she had to muster up a little…_penis confidence_. The blonde did a few pelvic thrusts, then cupped herself through the fabric of her jeans and smiled, the pressure against the sensitive area causing a shiver to shoot up her spine. '_Confidence found_,' she thought before walking back to her desk.

Emma quickly gathered her belongings – her bright red leather jacket, wallet, and keys – before turning all the lights off to the station and closing the door behind her. She fumbled with the key for a moment, turning it before the soft "click" indicated it was locked. Emma's heart practically leapt in her throat when she turned and found Ruby standing behind her.

"Hey Emma," the red head greeted, a toothy smile spread across her face.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, bunching the jacket she was holding in front of her jeans. "Hey," she replied weakly. That deep red blush that had been on her cheeks only a moment before? _Totally_ back.

"I wanted to drop off a few papers before you left for the day," the part time deputy informed before extending her hand out to give Emma a manila envelope.

"Uh…" Emma's eyes darted around, trying to find somewhere for her to put the papers so she didn't have to grab them herself. "Yeah, I'm already on my way out but you can…slide them under the door or…something."

"I get it, hot date with the Mayor," Ruby teased, raising her eyebrows up and down.

"I-" Emma's mouth was hanging open. She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Something like that." She flashed Ruby a weak smile before picking her pace up to a jog to get to her death trap of a bug. After a few twists of the key in the ignition and some rumbling from the engine – now _would_ be the time for it to die completely – the car sprung to life. Emma smiled and sped off toward home. Sped as in, **55** in a 35mph zone. Being Sherriff had its perks.

-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-

Emma shifted nervously in the driver's seat, mustering up the courage and confidence to carry out what she was about to do. '_Penis confidence_,' she reminded herself before getting out of the car. She tugged slightly at her jeans as they uncomfortably bunched around the toy. The blonde stopped at the front door of the mansion. Her hand shook as she grasped the handle and, after taking a deep breath, she turned it, stepping into her home.

The whole house was pitch black, and it took Emma a great deal of skill to turn her tripping over the "welcome" mat into an odd sort of saunter. She narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the stark contrast to the bright sun that was setting outside. Suddenly, she felt a body press up behind her and hands snake their way to her front. Emma shivered.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," a deep feminine voice purred in her ear. The woman's breath was hot and it tickled Emma's skin. Delicate fingers traced a line down the sides of her waist before one hand moved to the front, cupping the blonde through her jeans. A little squeak escaped Emma's lips, eliciting a deep laugh from the other woman's throat. "I see my _package_ found you well."

"Uh huh," the blonde replied breathily. Emma turned, trying to take in the sight of her lover despite the darkness that shadowed the room. When her eyes adjusted enough to make out Regina's form, the blonde all but collapsed into a pile of mush. The brunette's hair was primped out in perfect layers, her eyes dark with smoky liner and her plump lips were painted with a deep red that seemed to match the color of the toy that sat between her legs. She wore a pair of black thigh high lace stockings with a matching thong that was nothing more than a mere few pieces of string. A lace push up bra accented her perfectly round breasts, screaming to break free from their confines with every rise and fall of Regina's chest. Black stiletto heels were the cherry on top. They clicked as the brunette walked forward, swaying her hips.

Regina reached a hand out and pushed Emma roughly into the wall. She pressed her body close to Emma's and smiled as the bulge between the young woman's legs pushed against her stomach. "Is that a gun in your pocket, Sheriff, or are you just happy to see me?" the brunette purred, a little smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. The pink tip of her tongue darted out and she wet her lips before hovering them over the blonde's. Regina left them there, their breath hot against one another's mouths, waiting for Emma to make a move.

And oh, did Emma move. She grabbed the Mayor by the wrist and practically dragged her over to the black leather sofa in the middle of their living room. She pressed Regina's front against the back of it and bent her slightly, grinding the bulge of her jeans against the brunette's backside. A breathy moan escaped Regina's lips. Emma grinned.

The blonde stepped away for a moment, and Regina groaned at the loss of contact. She turned her head over her shoulder and watched as Emma threw her red leather jacket onto the floor, a cream colored tank top following not far behind. The younger woman now stood in only her black bra and dark skinny jeans.

Emma stepped back and rested her body on the wall adjacent to the living room, grinning deviously. She crossed her arms around her chest and waited for Regina to make her move. The brunette's eyes were narrow and her jaw clenched.

"I do not like to be kept waiting, Ms. Swan."

Emma merely raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Regina let out a growl of irritation and bounded backward, grabbing Emma roughly by her belt and pulling her frame against her. The covered toy pressed deliciously between the Mayor's legs and she moaned. She tugged harder at the other woman's belt, pulling the Sheriff's body tightly against her as she began to grind her ass methodically against the blonde's front. Her free hand reached back and tangled in blonde tresses and her head rolled against Emma's shoulder as the rhythmic movement of their bodies caused a warmth to begin to grow in Regina's belly.

Emma's fingertip traced the perfect curve of the brunette's ass before she squeezed playfully, digging her nails slightly into the olive skin. This elicited a surprised gasp from Regina. The blonde smiled deviously before lacing two fingers around the thin string of the brunette's thong and tugging. The Mayor took the hint and moved forward enough so Emma could pull the cloth down her ass and legs. The blonde kneeled as her fingers delicately traced the back of Regina's thigh and she moved forward, brushing her lips feather softly against the skin there. The soft touch caused the older woman to jump slightly and Emma smiled. She continued her chain of kisses downward as the panties slid down Regina's long legs, stopping for a moment to nip at the sensitive spot behind the brunette's knee. Emma couldn't help but giggle as the motion caused the Mayor to practically fall forward into the couch, a breathy moan escaping her lips. The black material finally fell around Regina's ankles and Emma quickly pulled them over the thin heels of the stilettos, throwing them toward her own pile of clothes. She remained on her knees and tapped at the back of the brunette's thighs. Regina quickly turned around and, brow furrowed, looked down at her lover. Emma looked up at the Mayor with dark, lust filled eyes and roughly pushed her legs apart. The blonde's lips magnetized to the newly exposed flesh of Regina's inner thigh, her tongue darting out and tasting the warm skin that was coated with a slight stickiness that had begun to pool between the brunette's legs. Emma darted her eyes up again and watched as the older woman's eyes fluttered shut. Her head rolled back in ecstasy as the blonde's tongue ever so softly traced the wet heat at her center.

It was only meant to tease, and it ended as quickly as it began. Emma was back on her feet only a moment later, her lips crashing against Regina's, her tongue forcing its way into the older woman's mouth so she could taste herself. The throaty moan that escaped the Mayor's lips caused her knees to practically give out.

Regina had had enough teasing. This had _not_ been part of the plan. She reached out and fumbled with Emma's belt. Her sexual frustration made it impossible to see straight, and she growled in irritation as the damned thing refused to come undone. The brunette pulled, hard, and the material of the thin belt ripped in her hands. Regina threw it hastily to the side and worked her fingers down slightly, smiling as she unbuttoned Emma's jeans. And as Emma had only but a moment ago, she dropped to her knees. She ran her hands up and down her lover's clothed thighs and inched her face closer to the girl's center. Regina flashed her eyes upward and kept them glued to shining green orbs as she took the metal zipper between her teeth and pulled ever so slowly. Emma was sure she was going to come right then and there.

"I believe you have something I want," Regina purred, squeezing at her lover's enlarged crotch before hooking her fingers at the waist of the blonde's jeans and pulling down. She helped Emma step out of the offending pants before smiling up at her, her eyes dark and seductive. The dark red toy was now level with Regina's painted lips and she parted them.

A deep, uncharacteristic moan escaped Emma's lips as Regina took the length of the toy between her mouth and began to suck slowly and purposefully. With each movement forward, the back of the toy pressed roughly against the blonde's clit and she gasped, her fingers tangling into brunette tresses. The familiar feeling of tingling warmth tickled between her legs and Emma groaned. She could _not_ come undone before Regina. _She_ was the one with the toy fastened around her hips, _she_ was the one in control tonight. The blonde tapped the brunette's shoulders and pulled her up by her arm.

A toothy smile spread on Regina's face as she felt herself being, once again, pushed front first into the back of the couch. The cool leather was the perfect contrast to her warm skin. She gripped the black material for dear life as Emma roughly thrust her own thigh between Regina's legs and spread them apart.

The blonde began to rub the tip of the toy back and forth against Regina's slick center, simply teasing, never pushing inside where the brunette needed her most. She grinned, tucking her lips close to her lover's ear. "I bet you've been waiting for this all day," Emma growled, taking the older woman's lobe between her teeth.

Regina bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle back the whimpers that were bubbling deep in her throat. She hated relinquishing control, but the way Emma was rubbing the strap on deliciously between her legs was making it increasingly hard to fight.

"Tell me you've been wanting this," the blonde whispered, accenting her final word with a rough thrust against Regina's backside.

"Uuuuh," was the only response the Mayor could muster.

Emma moved her mouth down slightly and sucked lovingly where Regina's neck and shoulder met, giving her a false sense of compassion before sinking her teeth into the smooth skin. "Tell me," she growled, soothing the bruised skin with her tongue.

The brunette dug her nails deep in the leather sofa and clenched her eyes shut. "I want this," she whispered, grinding harder against the toy positioned between her thighs.

Emma voiced her approval with a deep thrust into Regina. The high pitched whimper that escaped the Mayor's lips was like nothing the blonde had ever heard before. It sent deep shivers down her spine and she continued on with her movements, hoping to hear it over and over, again and again.

With each thrust forward Regina pushed backward, savoring the feel of the dildo filling her, stretching her. She smiled as she felt Emma's hands rest on each side of her hip, pulling their two bodies harder and closer together. The tingling between her thighs was back, more prominent this time, and she fought against it, embarrassed that Emma was making her come this hard, this fast. Regina's cheeks flushed red as she began to tremble.

Emma could feel Regina shaking beneath her and she stopped for a moment. She moved her hands lovingly from their resting spot at the brunette's hips and tangled their fingers together, squeezing. The blonde tucked her lips against the back of the Mayor's neck and kissed softly before once again rocking her hips forward ever so slowly. Truth be told, as much as Emma loved to be in control, loved Regina's confidence and prowess, it was the intimate moments and the vulnerability that turned her on the most. A smile tugged at her lips as the brunette let out a shaky breath and squeezed her hand hard before opening her mouth in a silent moan, her orgasm finally taking over.

The two stood for a moment, fingers laced together as Emma's lips brushed soothingly back and forth over the expanse of Regina's shoulder. This moment of love and intimacy caused the blonde's heart to pound hard in her chest. The brunette smiled as she could feel the fast paced "_thump thump thump_" of the girl's heart against her back.

Suddenly, Regina felt the red dildo brush between her legs for a moment as Emma tugged at the belt, trying to remove it. The blonde was craving skin to skin contact, and as hot as it was and had been, she wanted the strap on gone.

"Oh no, my _dear_," Regina purred, turning in the younger woman's arms and shaking her head mockingly as she pushed the blonde's hands away from the buckle. "There are still _plenty_ of places around here for me to be bent over."

?


End file.
